Star Wars: On The Run Part 1
by Lordhadrian
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee and Assajj Ventress break free from Coruscant and flee the horrors of the Clone war, the traitorous Sith and the corruption of the Jedi. Barriss must overcome the guilt of her crimes with Ahsoka's help. This story is a 2-part sequal to Star Wars: The Dying of the Light


STAR WARS: ON THE RUN! PART 1

(A continuation after "The Dying of the Light")

Barriss' breathing had picked up while she slept. The nightmares had come again. Ahsoka, sitting nearby in their apartment, was always ready. Barriss started to flail, re-experiencing the horrors of war she blocked out when she was on the front lines. Ahsoka got up from her couch and went over to the bed where Barriss stayed. It was a practiced ritual for about a week now, since the jail break.

A new chapter in their lives had begun. Ahsoka had befriended Assajj Ventress, and they struck out to escape the war. After breaking rogue Barriss Offee from a Jedi prison cell. Ahsoka was leaving the sinking ship of the jedi, leaving the corruption that slowly started to swallow up Coruscant and the Republic. She could still save Ventress and Offee from a fall into darkness and despair.

Ahsoka directed them to go into hiding with her friend, Lux Bonteri. They all had to get used to surviving the war, being on the run.

She also learned to get used to Barriss' habits. The war had taken its toll, and though Jedi discipline helped her on the field of battle, Barriss Offee was eventually worn down mentally, spiritually and emotionally by all the death and destruction, and by the Jedi Council's apathy. She had committed terrible crimes in an effort to be heard, in an effort to make justice happen in a galaxy that didn't care. Ahsoka listened, and worked to free her from the guilt.

But the war had taken its physical toll on her as well. Barriss had suffered nightmares, terrible dreams that were magnified by her misguided actions that left several dead in an attack on the Jedi temple. She would convulse, scream, etc. Ahsoka would stay by her side every night. The nightmares, thankfully, would only come once in the evening. Then, Ahsoka could finally sleep afterwards.

Ahsoka held her close as Barriss cried out from the horrors in her subconcious, using a calm whispers and "shhhh" to ease the sleeper's anguish. Tonight, it was over with in a matter of minutes. Sometimes, it was nightmares of the brainworms, sometimes she was haunted by the faces of her victims. Barriss sometimes called out to people, like Ahsoka, Master Unduli, among others, in fear, guilt, anger, etc. Many times it was the war, of being covered in blood and bodies, hearing monstrous droid voices, the horrible laughter of the diabolical Count Dooku, another fallen Jedi. One or two nightmares hinted that, at one point, Barriss had been tortured by General Grievous for sport. Ahsoka only asked about it once. Barriss, at that time, was not ready to explain.

Sometimes the nightmares lasted a few minutes. The longest period of unrest would last close to an hour. Most of the time Barriss never woke up, but let it pass and then lay still. On the occasions she did, she was always relieved that Ahsoka was watching over her. Thankfully, she hardly remembered the bad dreams once she was awake and her disciplined mind took over. It was a labor Ahsoka chose, a determination she found within herself when she hit rock bottom after leaving the Jedi.

Ventress entered quietly. Seeing the two of them on the bed, she walked over and sat down. "We seemed to have become celebrities" Ahsoka tilted her head curiously as Ventress explained "The news media from Coruscant has announced we are wanted by both the Republic and the Sepratists. The Jedi are sending out search parties, Anakin is especially trying to hunt us down. Sources say General Grievous has offered up an obscene amount of credits to pirates, Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries for our heads...double the reward for you"

Ahsoka looked at her and down at Barriss "I've endangered us all. I shouldn't have gotten you into this". Ventress, a former enemy trained by Dooku, shrugged "Not the first time I've been a fugitive. Besides, sometimes I like the attention. Makes a woman feel good" she smiled at Ahsoka, who had not fully understood how loyal Assajj had become almost overnight to a young Togrutan Jedi that had defied the Jed council and destiny itself. Ventress looked at them "She getting any better?" Ahsoka caressed Barriss' hair and laid her down on the bed "They still come, every night. But, at least it's over for now" She yawned. The nightmares came only once a night, but Ahsoka never knew when. It could happen moments after Offee fell asleep, or after several hours. But she was always ready

"We may have to do a lot of running. Already, authorities on dozens of worlds are looking for a ship that matches mine" Ventress pointed out that things were now exceptionally complicated "It's only a matter of time, and frankly I don't know who I'd rather find us first, even if Kenobi is one of the searchers"

"I'll talk with Lux in the morning. We will find a way" Ahsoka sat back and closed her eyes. Ventress leaned her chair against the wall and closed her eyes. All concerns could wait until morning and a hot breakfast.

Morning came. When they first arrived, Lux chose for them to hide in a small, out of the way tavern in a small town. He pulled some strings to keep the owners quiet concerning him and 3 young women laying low in 2 rooms. He signalled the doorbell to the room Ahsoka and the others stayed at. Ahsoka awoke to the dull noise, stretching. She yawned and walked over, opening the door just a little.

"Hey" Lux smiled "I have food if you ladies are hungry". She smiled "Thanks". She took the tray, three warm bowls of a sort of oatmeal dish. She put the tray on the table near the beds. Ventress slept lightly in a chair, leaning against the wall, but poked one eye open to view the food. "Nice" She smiled She slowly scooted over and quietly enjoyed the morning. Ahsoka stepped outside to greet Lux. They hugged and smiled. Both were still in complimentary bed robes provided by the owners, still waking up.

"Things are heating up" Lux's face got serious. "I know" she grimaced "I don't know if we can stay here much longer". He tried to reassure her "No, we should be safe. We're in a small town, just another spot on a map that nobody looks at. I have also contacted a former Sepratist who can help us. Don't worry, he can be trusted"

The others soon woke up and ate quietly. "So, does Lux have a plan for us?" Ventress inquired "We'll find out soon. He's bringing in a former Sepratist to help" Ahsoka turned on the holoscreen to watch programming. Keeping the volume low, just enough to have conversation and some distraction. Barriss drank some milk "How far away is your ship, Ventress?" Assajj smiled a little "I have it hidden away in a nice spot. We can be out of here in a pinch if things heat up, and they might". Barriss looked at her with concern, Ventress elaborated "Bounty Hunters and Jedi, everyone's looking for us" Barriss finished her drink with less enthousiasm "Oh".

Ahsoka flipped through the channels, past the news, to some sports shows. Ahsoka was careful not to watch the news, especially with Barriss in the room. Ahsoka promised to bring her friend back into the light, which was a precarious road to follow at best. The news of Barriss' betrayal and terrorism were now part of the media landscape, and it was perhaps best to not dwell on the events that had taken place. Ahsoka made sure they were always looking forward.

"Here, keep these with you" She handed Ventress and Barriss masks to wear out in public with their hooded robes. Ventress put hers off to the side. Barriss stared at hers for a moment, then put it down and kept her poker face. Everything, she thought with despair, Everything she handles or uses will be a constant reminder. Ahsoka had a mask for herself as well. Three non-descript persons passing through.

"Oh, wait! Take this" Ahsoka pulled out something for her. It was a lightsaber. Barriss looked at, half puzzled and half in shame. "Where did you get that? It's not your usual lightsaber"

"Ventress has a whole compartment of these. She built most of them as back-up weapons when she was a sith. Take it" Ventress nodded "Go on, I have plenty of them. Barriss still looked at her with a frown "I'm not sure I deserve this yet". Ahsoka looked her in the eyes, a method to her madness "It is my hope that, at the end of each day, you will feel that you have earned it. Believe in yourself as a Jedi. You can do it. I trust you" Barriss froze at the word. Trust, but then smiled cautiously. She strapped it to her outfit.

"Now, let's go meet with Lux down in the tavern" Ahsoka cleans up the dishes "We'll make contact with his helper, and find a new location to stay at. I think we may even get hired for jobs that will make us inconspicuous"

The three of them leave and go down into a bright public place. It was still early, so there were few people in the tavern. The setting and enviroment were cheerful, with bright stainglass windows and classically carved wooden chairs and tables. Lux stood up from his seat to greet them "Ok, we can sit here. Conradin should be here shortly. Ahsoka...good morning" He hugged her and they sat down.

Ventress, wearing her mask, took it off in suprise. "Did you say Conradin? Of Achilleas?!" Lux looked at her with suprise. "Oh...well, yeah. How do you know him?" Ventress raised her eyebrows "We've worked together in the past. He was one of Dooku's pupils"

Barriss took off her mask next, alarming Ahsoka "You guys, we need to have some discretion here. Anyone identifies you and we are in trouble". But Barriss felt some relief and elation, having also known Conradin Hadranus since before the war. "I didn't realize he would be helping us!" She beamed.

Lux felt out of the loop "Well, yes. I've been keeping contact with him. He keeps a low profile as well as you three. He escaped the battle of Drongar, getting away from the Jedi. But also had to hide from the main Sepratists, since his failure there...Dooku would surely have punished him"

Ventress nodded slightly "Well, at least I'm not the only one to get slapped around". Ahsoka coughd for attention "Masks, guys". They put their masks back on to keep their identities secure. Lux continued "I'm having him put together some new identities for you all. Something nobody would look twice at. You're going to be spice miners from the moon of Naboo.

Ahsoka shrugged "Can't get less attention then that, I suppose". Lux continues "Now, authorities and bounty hunters are looking for your ship, but Conradin and I have a solution. As spice miners, you'll be hired to an operation with the Red Nostromo, a ship out of Polis Massa for asteroid work. It has several cargo bays large enough to house your ship until we make our way deep towards the very edges of the outer rim"

Assajj Ventress leaned in "And where will our final destination be?" A man walks up to their table with a data pad. Though Conradin startles them for a moment, they relax when he points out on the map "There, a little out of the way place called "Skye". We'll be taking the Corellian Trade Spine down to the Lipsec Run. Skye is only a couple jumps away from Lipsec. I found the place by accident on one of my journies. It has a good atmosphere, stable enviroment, resources, and a couple of moderately populated outposts to live in until the war comes to an end. Good people live there, people who understand discretion"

Conradin Hadranus stood tall, early twenties, light brown hair cut short, and wore an old blue jumpsuit, different from his past in a military red uniform of Planet Achilleas. He was, at one time, a noble, a Senator, until his involvement with Dooku and the Sepratists branded him an outlaw. He had seen better days but also worse days. As a former Sepratist, he was formally trained in Jedi arts by Dooku, led naval forces in several battles, and was known on both sides for having a decent reputation despite serving with more nefarious personalities.

Lux stands up to greet his friend "It's good to see you, my friend!" Conradin smiles "And you as well" He turns to Ventress "It is good to see you made it out of the war, away from Dooku's wrath" Ventress nodded "It wasn't easy. I thought we were all finished at Drongar. Glad you made it out of there as well." He sat down with them, shaking Ahsoka's hand "Hello again, Ms Tano. We never really got to talk during the second battle of Drongar...seeing as how we were on opposite sides"

Ahsoka smiled warmly "It's good to see we can sit at a table together in times of trouble. Call me Ahsoka" Conradin smiled back "Not times of trouble, but of opportunity". He finally looked over at Barriss. She sat quietly. She was in her mask, looking down at the table with uncertainty. He smiled cautiously "I'm glad you made it here as well". She turned to him "Yes". She felt a bit embarrassed at her meek response. He wanted to say more, but now was a time for business.

"We will leave at 0600 hours tomorrow. I will stay with Lux tonight, and we will make our way to your ship, Assajj" He looks at her "We'll quickly dock with the Red Nostromo, which has a minimum crew, a few droids. Most of the systems are either automated or droid operated, and need only be monitored with a little maintenance.

"Your crew..." Ahsoka prompted. He nodded "Handpicked by me. They are good friends who have been briefed on the situation. You'll meet them when we board. They will play their parts well, although if we make our hyperspace jumps without incident, nobody will have to pretend anything. We have navigated as clear a path from the war as possible. Questions?" They understood how the plan would work. Almost everyone got up "Stay close, prep for the trip, try to relax everyone. We leave in the morning" Ahsoka gave an "ok" signal to everyone.

One man, sitting at another table far off, takes note of the gathering. The man keeps his hat low as most of the group got up to leave.

Conradin sort of waits next to Barriss with a bit of a smile. She sat, not moving. She looked at him, then looked at the table again. "I sense a bit of discomfort" Conradin frowned "Are you all right?"

Ventress was one of the last ones to leave. She turned and saw the two. She looked at Barriss. She frowned. Even with a mask on, There was a sense of dread under Offee's disguise. "Let it go, Assajj" She muttered "You can't help..." Ventress slowly turned to leave, then stopped and sighed "Don't do it...don't do it...Assajj..." Ventress tried to ignore it, snapped her fingers in frustration and turned around, walking back to the table. She couldn't believe she was going to play therapist again.

Conradin's concern was genuine. He and Barriss had been friends for a long time, despite also being in the unfortunate situation of having to fight the war on opposite sides. He tried to reach her, but Barriss would not and could not budge "Please" she replied "I need some time away from everyone. And you. I mean, I am so very glad you are here...but I cannot talk right now"

Ventress gently grabbed Conradin's shoulder "She's had a rough time". He turned to Assajj and nodded "I had heard the reports on the news...when I heard from Lux...I had hoped maybe I could be of help"

"You can help by leaving for now. She needs...well, some girl time" she concluded. Conradin nodded "call me if you need me" he slowly walked away, out the exit.

The man in the shadows kept low but looked on with one eye. When Ventress took off her mask, he got the confirmation he needed but stayed still, watching them.

Ventress put her mask down and looked at the bartender wiping tables and preparing for the brunch crowd. She signaled to him, as if she had nailed the routine "Two drinks" The bartender nodded. Ventress casually turned to the suprised Barriss. She kept her mask on. Ventress, getting that awkward feeling of Deja vu, looked down at the table "Drinking helps, but not too much"

"I...I don't drink. I've tried to keep my body pure of mind altering substances" Ventress raised an eyebrow "Honey, you need this more than I do, and I've had plenty of reasons to drink" The drinks are placed next to them. Ventress takes a small sip, careful not to overdo it like last time. Barriss looked at the drink, unsure "I can't take my mask off. The disguise...". Ventress chuckled "Go on, you did it earlier. Go on, I'll keep an eye out for you. You need a good stiff drink...I saw how you reacted when you found out who'd be here. Maybe you need a good stiff man, too..."

Barriss had just removed the mask, was about to put it down when Ventress made the saucy comment. She gasped at the innuendo and blushed her olive cheeks to a dull red. Ventress took another sip patiently, not apologizing "He's a good man" Barriss replied "I wonder if he knows who I really am, and what I've become..."

"What HAVE you become?" Ventress looked at her. Barriss sighed and shrugged. Ahsoka forgave her for terrible crimes, for the greatest betrayal. Barriss had never known how to fully react, or how to forgive herself "How did you two do it?" She asked Ventress "Why? Why did you come back? After what I did? Why didn't you just leave me to die?"

Ventress could scarcely explain but shrugged "Because that's who Ahsoka is, always was. I'm curious as to why you did what YOU did..."

Barriss bit her lip, maintaining control. She did not answer. Ventress sensed her holding back, bottling it up "Here, drink this. NOW. Drink it before you become a robot like the rest of the Jedi council!" Assajj scooted the glass in front of her. Barriss, taken aback by Ventress' aggressive approach, slowly takes the drink and gulps it down like a rookie. Ventress cracked a smile when the former Jedi let out a gasp, coughing at the warm burn that flowed through her. Barriss recovered quickly, putting her poker face back on "It's a bit spicy" she calmly replied.

"Barriss" Ventress leaned in "I have no doubt you have a long road to walk. Trust me, I'm only a little further up that same road. But you have got to let go. Slowly"

"How? It doesn't matter how much you and Ahsoka carry me...I murdered people...I'm the galaxy's most wanted...and I turned my back on the one friend I ever had..."

Barriss stifled a sob, bit her lip again like a defense mechanism. The drink started kicking in, but she held back, maintaining almost perfect control. "This is not about what you once were" Ventress replied "What heppened...well, it happened. And nobody can ever take it back. It cannot be undone. You have to accept that" Barriss bit her lip again as Ventress continued "You have to let us carry you away from it. If you give in now, you will become what I once was. A cold hearted killer"

"Maybe I am a killer. I did it with such easy malice...It felt so easy-"

Ventress grabbed her hand, quickly "-Yes! Yes, it was easy. I know how easy it can be to choose it. You gotta fight that feeling, kid. You gotta cut loose. Look at you. Even now, you're trying to bottle it all up. You'll snap again if you don't stop trying to control every thought in your head. You gotta cut loose. Take another drink"

"If I drink, I lose control. I must control my thoughts and feelings according to-" Ventress waved a no-no finger "-Uh-uh. There is no more of this Jedi code crap. You don't have to obey it anymore".

"It's all I know. It's all I've ever known. Control, strength in the Force. Controlling emotions. Cutting all ties to the material world and its temptations. I have spent so much of my life trying to uphold the Jedi way, trying to restore order in this war! This war..." Barriss stopped in in mid thought, then gulped down her drink in a few seconds. She finished so fast, her cheeks went red again from the overwhelming presence of mind altering substances. Barriss looked over at the bartender "Sir, I request a refill" She waved her empty glass with a little too much bravado.

Ventress' jaw dropped just a little at how quickly Barriss picked up the habit "Maybe you've had enough. It's not even 9 in the morning yet". Barriss shook her head "No...no I haven't had nearly enough. I've spent my whole life not having nearly enough...I find myself wanting more"

A refill is placed before her. She took another drink and leaned in to Ventress "You REALLY wanna know why I did what I did? DO you?" Her voice became sour "Forget the theories. I've heard them all..." Ventress got real curious "So...it wasn't brainworms or hypnotism?"

Barriss rolled her eyes at the constant media speculation that buzzed all over the galaxy. She took another drink.

"I still remember the day Ahsoka and I buried that droid factory on Geonosis. Got buried alive. I wasn't entirely afraid...I was trained to accept death...I think I was ready. From what I understand...Master Unduli seemed to think I was ready for death as well. I would not be here today if it weren't for Master Skywalker and Ahsoka..." Barriss frowned again "Ahsoka...you know..." Barriss felt dizzy for a moment, but shook it off.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Ventress grinned a little. Barriss did not smile "She rescued my master, from when you attacked as I recall" Ventress nodded "It was quite the battle. I had been sent to free that slime Nute Gunray from being held prisoner. Master Unduli and Ahsoka put up a good fight"

"Ahsoka was great...from what Master Unduli told me. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about how great Ahsoka was..." Barriss' tone got darker "It was a nice thing at first. I was proud of her. But Master Unduli...would not stop bringing up her name. Again...and again...I tried to be a good padawan. I think I was. But every little failure, every little mistake I made in the war...Master would constantly size me up...with Ahsoka..."

Her voice started quivering in shame and jealousy. She bit her lip, and held back with difficulty. Ventress had struck into a deep, hidden part of her. "Soon, Master stopped any further training. She would send me on missions into the outer rim. Far away. I tried to please her, tried to follow the rules. Everyone loved the way Ahsoka could be so...free and exceptional. Anakin made her feel like they were a team..."

Ventress nodded at the irony "Master Unduli abandoned you". Barriss didn't react, but continued "We were a team once...I don't know what happened. She had changed. I tried. I really tried. Everyone payed close attention to Ahsoka while I was knee deep in dead troopers on Vassek, Orto Plutonia, and Malastare. Knee deep in blood at the M*A*S*H* units trying to save lives. Sometimes, I felt like I was left to die. I followed the rules, I tried to be a good commander, tried to become a true Jedi...and nobody cared. My requests for medical supplies went unanswered. Even on Drongar, I felt overwhelmed. I was tested on Drongar. I thought I won...maybe I didn't"

Ventress instinctively grabbed the drinks and pulled them away. Barriss didn't fight it "Ahsoka and Anakin got to treat the war like it was fun, some kind of game, with their clever wit and fighting skills. The council just threw more clone troops at me and sent me into bigger massacres...Master Unduli stopped being concerned. I think...she actually waited to hear news that I would be..."

Barriss started subconciously clawing at the table, straining to remain in control. Ventress heard the quivering in her voice, a deep despair "It suddenly became clear what I had to do...I had to show the Chancellor and the Republic that the Jedi had become monsters...that I had become a monster...and Ahsoka...

She scrunched her face a bit, eyes watered. She bit her lip again and sighed, but her voice was rising, and Ventress actually held her breath in a little fear. Barriss started rubbing her temple as if she felt an ache "She had to be put on trial...I wanted to see if they would turn on her as easily as they did to me. I knew they would. Except for Anakin. It felt so easy...and I felt justified...I was vindicated...because I am a monster just like the rest of them. I could be cruel. I could KILL. I could almost kill Anakin! The hard part was when they IGNORED ME AGAIN!"

Barriss slammed her fists into the table, wild eyed, her voice now loud and dark. Everyone was looking. Ventress grabbed her hands "Take it easy, kid! Breath! Take a deep breath". Barriss was on the verge of another darkside snap, shaking uncontrollably, and Ventress felt a thunderous tremor in the Force "They ignored me AGAIN, Ventress! I went in there and proclaimed what the Jedi had become! What they did to ME...I confessed what I did to them! And...and AHSOKA! I showed them that trust was overrated because of how easily they turned on Ahsoka! Just as I did. TRUST didn't mean a damn thing to them!

Barriss tensed up...but Ventress gripped her hands, and they both calmed down together. Barriss felt the warmth in their touch, and was brought back from the brink. Both were suddenly frightened. Ventress looked into her eyes with incredible sympathy, and understood. Barriss went meek again and sighed. There was a chained beast within her, and it craved to be unleashed. It craved for revenge. Barriss bit her lip again, and maintained control, with a dead calm voice and a stoic face, with short breaths. All of her Jedi discipline went into the control, and Ventress could see now that it wore her down mentally and emotionally. The war still attempted to claim one more casualty

"They ignored me again, Ventress. I got people killed to prove a point...and it meant nothing. I set up my best friend to prove a point. How ironic nobody cared except her. I tried to be a true Jedi and I failed so badly...I made Ahsoka leave the Jedi Order. Destiny had finally left me with nothing..."

"Stop it!" Ventress frowned "It is time to start over". Barriss looked at her "You wanna know why Ahsoka doesn't watch the news when I'm in the room? because of my *noble* actions to expose the Jedi. I've done more damage than Dooku ever could...I saw it all the first night we arrived here. Reporters posted my guilt everywhere as a terrorist. Pundits called me a traitor, a *femme-Sepratist*, Talk show hosts made fun of me, and audiences laughed. Frat boys from many worlds joked on live newsfeeds about how they'd...how they'd love to 'bang me'. Dooku held a press conference and proclaimed it a Sepratist victory, Clone Troopers...ones I had protected and healed...cursed my name. Mirialans across Coruscant would get mugged, beaten and attacked by hate mobs. The representatives of my home world disowned me. Some of them...even suggested I was not a full blooded Mirialan. The media tried to corner Master Unduli with questions...and she just walked away without a word" Barriss almost choked on the final comment, but sighed one last time, in control, and put her mask back on.

"You cannot give up, Barriss. You have to have hope" They looked at each other. Barriss shrugged "How? What is hope when my fate is sealed? It's as if I can sense death behind every door, around every corner. If I should ever snap and attack Ahsoka again...I know you will do the right thing" Ventress looked at her "Hope never stops, kid. Let me tell you something..." Barriss looked in Assajj's direction, as Ventress held her hands tight "You ever feel you are falling, I'm here to catch you. You won't fall into darkness unless I fall...and I won't fall. That's a promise"

"Thank you, Assajj, for the drinks, for listening. Thank you and Ahsoka for being the last friends I have. You are right...this is a long road indeed" She started to get up. Barriss looked at her "Forgive me. For everything. I don't know what will happen next. You both promised to bring me to the light. All I can say is that I'm trying..."

Barriss got up to walk back to her room. She took two steps and fell flat on her masked face, having forgot she just took down almost 2 glasses of strong stuff. Ventress got up and casually helped her off the floor. Barriss was bewildered "Did I just lose a fight with the floor?" Ventress shrugged "Could've been worse, Barriss. I've lost fights with whole ceilings..." She carried her up to the room. At least Barriss would sleep well during the day until lunch time.

Lux and Ahsoka sat in a nearby gazebo, in the center of a lush park in the middle of the nondescript town. Lux was relaxed, and feeling rather happy as Ahsoka explained her story of walking away from the Jedi. She was free to be her own person. Free to other possibilites.

"I can't wait to get to Skye" he grinned "I've studied the maps Conradin gave me. I found a nice lake near the town we'll be living in" She smiled cautiously "We can be at peace"

"Peace" she smiled "Noww THERE is a word I have not been able to use in a long time" She wrapped one arm around him in a semi-hug. Lux blushed "How are your friends doing so far?" She kept smiling cautiously "They will be ok. Barriss...I must look out for her. For a time. But I have Ventress there. She's been a great help...almost like a big sister. It's funny" "Yeah" he replied "Who would have thought...You are a truly amazing person!"

"Truly?" She gloated, batting her eyes. Lux hugged her close "Yeah" They rested their heads together. Lux kissed her cheek. She just smiled some more.

From a distance, the shady man from the Tavern watched as they relaxed.

Ventress had finished tucking Barriss back into bed. There came a knock at the door. "Enter" she said quietly. Conradin appeared. "How is she?" he inquired. Ventress looked at her patiently while she napped off the alcohol "She's not used to strong drink, I can tell you THAT much"

Conradin sat nearby and watched them both "When I had heard what happened...at the temple..."

She looked at him, he struggled to find words "I had to do something. I was distraught. I'm glad Lux called me in to assist. I could not believe it. This has to be a mistake...isn't it?"

Ventress leaned back against the bed, hovering over the sleeping occupant "That was always your problem, Conrad" she replied. Her tone was thoughtful "You never gave up believing in people. Even when they continue to let you down. Barriss is 100% guilty of everything."

Conradin soaked it in. It was hard to accept. "Of all the Jedi I ever fought, all the sentient beings I ever met with in combat or negotiations...she was the best of us". "Even the best fall down, Senator...or General...what do I call you now?" He smiled "I don't hold a rank anymore. Destiny kind of left me with nothing. I can't go back to my home planet, it's occupied by the Republic, can't go back to Dooku, I lost the battle of Drongar, lost damn near the whole fleet. All because of Grievous"

"Yes, everything always seems to go back to him" Ventress snipped, thinking about the treachery Grievous has played upon both sides. She turned the subject back to former Jedi Offee "Still, just because she screwed up doesn't mean she's hopeless. Ahsoka is taking her on a pilgrimage to redemption. As distant as she seems now, your presence here will be of help as well"

"That's good to know. Any way I can help, I will" he replied.

Ventress got serious "You need to understand something. This journey could end badly. Destiny has a way of taking matters out of a person's hands. And just when you think you've made a difference to someone...It all gets screwed up. You and I...and Ahsoka need to be ready for that, because it's coming. Maybe tomorrow, or a year from now. Maybe a storm, maybe a little spilt milk. I don't know where the road goes, only time will tell...and I hope that I am wrong about it. I keep hope alive as best I can, because I saw it in Ahsoka when I needed it the most. But there is a history book to be written by Fate...and we had better be ready when it's finished with us"

He frowned but nodded "I know. For now, though, we live in the present, and I'm doing what I can". Ventress smiled "Thank you" They were both quiet for a moment. Ventress looked near the window, curious "Where are the others?" "Lux and Ahsoka are settling in plans for when we reach Skye. There's fuel and parts for your ship, a hangar bay we can hide her in" She smiled, grateful at the gesture. "I have some of the crew coming down to help load you all up" he finished.

A signal activated on Conradin's communiator. The Red Nostromo called out "Oh, gotta take this" he excused himself "What is it, Mal?" The captain's voice replied from the other side "Everything checks out on board, we are prepped and ready. Even restocked the ice cream" Conradin smiled "Excellent, cuz Mama bear wants some chunky monkey! we'll be up tomorrow by 0630, Papa Bear. Mama Bear out!" He turned to Ventress and grinned "We're all set!" She pondered the flavors of ice cream they might have.

That early evening, the group met again in the tavern for supper. Conradin brought help from the mining ship Red Nostromo. There was a muscular silent man, who wore goggles and was bald. He carried sharp weapons. Another was almost the copmplete opposite, a rather handsome man in his 30s who wore a trenchcoat over a bright blue suit. He had spiky brown hair and a grin, eager to socialize. Finally, there was a droid. It was shaped like a ball and hovered near Conradin as he ate his food

"So there I was, making my way to Barcelona. Not the city, mind you, but the planet Barcelona! The dogs there...they have no noses!" The jolly man laughed. He brought an infectious spirit with him as the others got to know him. He was the Red Nostromos temporary Chief Medical/Science officer, until he could get his own ship repaired. Conradin simply referred to him as "Doctor".

"Vincent" Conradin called to the droid "All clear?" The droid, V.I.N.-cent, answered, sounding like a stuffy but polite aristocrat "A large transport jumped out of hyperspace earlier, not much in the way of communications. They've been in orbit for a short time. They have a funny signal...could be smugglers. Otherwise, nothing out of the ordinary" Ahsoka turned to the droid "Can you detect Republic and Sepratist signals? In space?" Vincent turned to face her, it's big square white eyes focused "While I am not necessarily a probe droid, my programming is capable of investigating many bandwidths within a decent radius. Though I am loathe to admit to being able with such basic functions. Still, I can detect the presence of either faction in moments. Loose lips DO sink ships"

Lux went on about the upcoming pod races on Malastare, and that war has not dimmed the hearts of sports nuts in the mid rim. Ahsoka sat between Ventress and Barriss as they ate their meal. Barriss was feeling much better after her confession to Ventress, who reassured her that such things would stay between the two of them. "Anakin used to be a good podracer, as I recall" Barriss said casually, feeling upbeat with the discussion. Ahsoka grinned "His racing skills came in handy on multiple occasions! One time, we had to catch these smugglers on hoverbikes through the streets of the Toydarian capital. How he dodged rush hour traffic, I'll never know!" They had a good chuckle.

Ventress smiled. She looked down at her blue pasta noodles, then slyly crept a look at the quiet man at the end of the table "Conradin" she mumbled, trying to talk in stealth mode "What's with tall, dark and goggly?" He looked and smiled a little "Our chief engineer, bit of a jack of all trades. He can pilot, he can fight, and he's resourceful like you. I sense you are...distracted. You'll make Obi-wan jealouse..." Ventress almost purred as she studied the outlines of his healthy form "Hey, I can wndowshop even if I'm not a regular at THAT store! I'll bet he's built to give a happy life day all night long!" she licked her lips at the challenge.

The muscular man in goggles glanced in her direction. He let slip a tiny smile "I'll be guardiing the tavern while you sleep. Cuz I got good ears..." Ventress blushed 3 shades of red. Vincent turned to him while others ate and talked "Really, Mr Riddick, Ms Ventress. I have good ears too, unfortunately. These carnival distractions will have to wait. We all have important duties to see through. And every ship that crosses through here is a risk"

Ventress frowned at the droid "You just said the only ship in orbit is probably smugglers! What danger is there?" Vincent swiveled his body in her direction "A wolf remains a wolf, even if it hasn't eaten your sheep. I hope the irony hasn't escaped you"

Ventress put down her utensils and looked at the droid "Are you programmed to bug me?" "No M'am" he replied "To educate you". Riddick let out a tiny chuckle and glanced again at Ventress, speaking a little louder "You'll get used to Vince. He's a smartass, but he will one day save your life. I guarantee it" Ventress raised an eyebrow, skeptical as she raised her glass and took a deep drink. Riddick stood up to go outside to smoke some deathsticks. He strolled by her "I celebrate Happy Life Day all weekend". Ventress sprayed her drink in wide-eyed suprise. For a split second, a bit of perverse delight crossed her face. Everyone stopped their conversations for a second and looked at her as Riddick exited. She grabbed a napkin and tried to clean up. They went back to talking.

The Nightmares came back that night, just like they did every night. Barriss cried in despair as she slept. It was a new nightmare for her, but Ahsoka stayed by her side and held her close. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here" Barriss cried out to Ahsoka. Something terrible was happening, and Ahsoka felt fear over it. "Shhh, it's not real. It's not real. I'm here. Nobody's dead. I'm here"

Barriss woke up, and gasped for air, she slowed down her breathing, and realized she was awake. She looked up at Ahsoka, and held her close. "I don't know how much more I can take. Ventress tries to encourage me, but..."

"It was just a dream. It can't hurt you" Ahsoka soothed her a little. Barriss contemplated it. "It wasn't just a dream. I remember it vividly. I felt the power of the Sith take me forever. We're destined to fight each other, aren't we? I may be destined for a dark path after all". Ahsoka caressed her hair "No. No we are not. I refuse to believe it! It was just a dream. And dreams will pass, once you find your courage"

They held each other quietly for a few minutes. Barriss started to relax again.

"Maybe it was a vision of a possible future" Barriss tried to think more optimistically "The will of the Force constantly shows me things that might come to pass" "*might* being the right word" Ahsoka replied "Even if it is a possible future, we have the power to change it. Never give up hope in the future. We make our own Destiny, not the Force". Barriss smiled a little and nodded. She laid back down again, and slept. Ahsoka masked it well, but the dream disturbed her, and she pondered a way to help Barriss stay towards the light.


End file.
